


Don't let me go

by verronica_soya



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, Deviates From Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, LMAO, Not Beta Read, Probs Bad, Short One Shot, but idk if dis is written well, sadness hours, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya
Summary: So... I thought I needed to take a break, I was very wrong. But I did keep saying I'd make him a better person at some point so.. here ya go :)
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> So... I thought I needed to take a break, I was very wrong. But I did keep saying I'd make him a better person at some point so.. here ya go :)

She stood outside his house, the rain mixing with her own salty tears. All she wanted was him and now she had to leave. Even if it killed her. There was no way she could be so selfish as to stay. She felt her heart break as she fell to her knees, sometimes she wished she'd never met Jason dean. Not because she hated him but because she loved him so much that it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest.

She'd give anything to stay, be happy with him, let him whisper in her ear how everything would be okay, and let herself believe it, but she'd be letting people die. Innocent people would die because she was too selfish to let him go and she didn't know if she could live with herself if she let that happen. So here she was, a sobbing, broken mess on the side of the road mourning over what could've been. 

Her crying was so loud in her own head that she didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her, didn't know he was there until he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "Shh now Ronnie, It's okay... I'm sorry.." She turned around, holding onto him tightly and crying into his chest as he carried her back into his house. He could stop for her...

  
For his Ronnie...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who comment/ leave kudos on my works! You guys are really helping me right now and I don't think I'd have any motivation without you. Thank you all so so much! <3


End file.
